remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenville
Greenville is the 3rd area for knights after succeeding in James Isle (For Owls) or in Sunset Pier (For Dragons). It is accessible for knights of level 17 or higher but the first quest will be available at level 20. The final quest will be obtained around level 29/30. It is a farming district that supplies the most in North Kasmari. Food supplies have been dwindling due to Skalari contaminations. General Information Guild Agent on Duty: '''O, N '''Pilots: '''Gina, Samantha '''Nurses: '''Florence, Vivi '''Shopkeepers: Allie, Omi Dungeons Strange Cavern Knights who dare to enter must do battle against the Queen of Hearts and her strange minions to restore peace to Greenville. Required level: 28-37 Black Stalactite Cave One of the many bases of the Dark Oracles. This particular one you must raid during the Expedition Quest "Rescue Kelly", to... erm... rescue Kelly. Save him before it's too late! NPCs: Colin's Farm: *(Worker) Avant *(Farmer) Colin *(Dragon Knight) Jack *'Mina' *'Shane' *'Spiritual Totem' Colin's Orchard: *'Benji' (the Orchard Keeper) *'Lynn' (the Surveyor) *'Street Laborer' Dragon Shelter: *(Guild Agent) N''' *(Shopkeeper) '''Omi *(Pilot) Samantha *(Nurse) Vivi Favian's Farm: *(Farmer) Favian *'The Keeper' *'Laborer' *'Lara' *(Owl Knight) Mason *(Student Knight) Rooney Favian's Orchard: *'Crude Wooden Barrel' *(Researcher) Moro *(Worker) Porter *(Farm Guardian) Sue Felling Area: *'Ellie' *(Logging Commissioner)' Lee' *(Pilgrim) M''' *(Lumberman) '''Wood Hay Storeroom (North): *(Student) Mirae *(Dragon Knight) Nicholas *'Pitch Cellar Manager' Hay Storeroom (South): *(Owl Knight) Helen *(Storage Maintenance) Lee *'Rin' *(Worker) Puddy Owl Shelter *(Shopekeeper) Allie *(Pilot) Gina *(Guild Agent) O''' *(Nurse) '''Samantha Sheriff's Office: *(Obsessed)' Dark Elf' *'Heart' *(Sheriff) Robert *'Sorah' *(Deputy) Wayne *'Wolverine' Strange Cavern Entrance: *(Security Guard) Blart *'Kelly' *Sections Surveyor Quests: *'Annoying Cheshire Cat' *'Apple Box Delivery' *'Capturing Secretly' *'Collect the Acorn Beads' *'Collect Apples' *'Collect Black Bone' *'Collect Black marble powder' *'Collect Blood Stained Sword' *'Collect the Broken Elf Sword' *'Collect Clover sword' *'Collect Contaminated Marble Stone' *'Collect Cursed Tree Stump' *'Collect Dock Wedge' *'Collect the Elemental Sap' *'Collect Feathered Hat' *'Collect Fox pelts' *'Collect Fruit Bag' *'Collect Greater Kelpi' *'Collect the guards' weapons '(Dungeon: Strange Cavern) (Level: 28-37) *'Collect Hay' *'Collect Horn of Unicorn' *'Collect the lost Blueprint' (Dungeon: Strange Cavern) (Level: 28-37) *'Collect Marble Tribal Sculpture' *'Collect Material' *'Collect Kelpi Blood' *'Collect the Polluted blood' *'Collect Priest's Cane' *'Collect Pumpkin' *'Collect the Research Journal' *'Collect Ring of Heart Queen '(Dungeon: Strange Cavern) (Level: 28-37) *'Collect Seed Gloves' *'Collect the Silver Arrow' *'Collect Silver Plant' *'Collect Small Toolbox' *'Collect Sticky Dandelion' *'Collect the Torn Documents' *'Collect Totem's essence' *'Collect Wild Boar Meat' *'Collect Wolf Fang' *'Collect Wood material' *'Deliver the Research Journal' *'Delivering Scout reports' *'Destruction of Camouflaged Supplies' *'Eliminate the Blood Elf' *'Eliminate Cheshire Cat' *'Eliminate Clover Soldier' *'Eliminate the Diamond Soldier' *'Eliminate the disruptors' *'Eliminate Dwarf Bandit' *'Eliminate Dwarf Thief' *'Eliminate Giant Kelpi' *'Eliminate Hungry Fox' *'Eliminate Hungry Wolf' *'Eliminate Jack-o-Lantern' *'Eliminate Kelpie' *'Eliminate Nicsi' *'Eliminate Queen of Hearts' (Dungeon Quest: Strange Cavern) ® (Level: 28-37) *'Eliminate Sid' *'Eliminate Spade Soldier' *'Eliminate Springtail Mouse' *'Eliminate Sylpia' *'Eliminate Tainted Unicorn' *'Eliminate Thief Lion' *'Eliminate Thief Lion' *'Eliminate Totem' *'Eliminate Vicious Dragon Priest' *'Eliminate Wild Boar' *'Finding the truth' *'Find Sections Surveyor '(D) *'The Fight against Dark Elf' *'The Fight against the Queen of Hearts in Strange Cavern '(Dungeon: Strange Cavern) (Level: 28-37) *'The Fight against Spirit Wood' *'Find Crude Wooden Barrel' *'Gather Black Spirit' *'Giant Totem fight' *'Go to Strange Cavern '(Dungeon: Strange Cavern) (Level: 28-37) *'Interrogate Obsessed Dark Elf' *'Investigate the contaminated fruit boxes '(Dungeon: Strange Cavern) (Level: 28-37) *'Lake Cave Survey '(Dungeon: Strange Cavern) (Level: 28-37) (D) *'Lost Kid' *'Meet Farm Guardian Sue' *'Meet Farmer Favian' *'Meet Guild Agent O' *'Meet Heart' *'Meet Heart' *'Meet Lee' *'Meet Lumberman Wood' *'Meet Owl Knight Helen' *'Meet Owl Knight Mason' *'Meet the Pilgrim M' *'Meet Researcher Moro' *'Meet Security Guard Blart' *'Meet Student Knight Rooney' *'Meet with Ellie' *'Moving out of the Strange Cavern '(Dungeon Quest: Strange Cavern) ® (Level: 28-37) *'Recover the stolen Special Medicine' *'Recover the stolen supplies' *'Recover the Stolen Tools' *'Recover the stolen Wedding ring' *'Rescue Kelly' *'Research Suspicious Box' *'Return the Borrowed Launcher' *'Scarce Supplies' *'Show Dubious Survey' *'Suspicious Dark Elves' *'Teach Vicious Dragon Priest a lesson' *'Way back home' ® = Repeatable (D) = Dragon Only (O) = Owl Only Skalari Springtail Mouse Tainted Unicorn Category:Locations